Result: Virus Detected
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: Now, after living a year free of the first obnoxious flaw that was a glitch and the horrifying threat of a virus, the racer was living his life to the full with his friends and twin brothers in Sugar Rush. He, Turbo, was living a Turbo-tastic life! Or is he? Sequel of Change of Program.
1. Run Down

**A/N: Well, would you look at that? I actually got an idea for a sequel of ****_Change of Program_****. I just hope it does succeed. If not, well... I'll let the future tell me so. Any way, we start of with a introduction of the past before we move on forth to the first chapter. Enjoy for now. Although updates may be slow. I'm working on two others stories; A Killer's Reunion and One Turbo-Tastic Night - So sorry I haven't updated that one yet! I'll get it done ASAP!**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

_Sugar Rush._ It once held quite a story that sent the go-cart racing game sitting at Deaths door a year ago when a retro racer who was born with a growling stomach that only ever demanded for one thing; attention. The racer grew stubborn and also malevolent when he could not feed his lust - the gamers, that is, and how? Well, by playing his game that is now long gone and ever unlikely to be seen as a cabinet in the arcade or compatible for a console.

After spending a decade skulking and regretting what he had done, the misery rose to joy when word spread around the station of a new racing game. He was also filled with jealousy when his luminescent eyes took in the surroundings of the sugar confectionery game and its vast memory. So was envious was he that his criminal ways heightened into madness aswell as a strange personality which he successfully moulded into an abandoned character as he banished _Sugar Rush_'s lead character to 15 years of solitariness and no memory of their ability that was seen as perilous even to the avatar racers of _Sugar Rush_.

His downfall of being the lead character was what almost threatened the game to be unplugged. Not long after been defeated by others of the arcade, he returned. At first forgetful, but as he was surrounded by those who could only ever be reminded of him of his unforgivable ways, he knew deep down that if he ever had the chance to remain alive and not experience death again, he gradually made his promised amendment; sacrificing himself to save the game that nearly crumbled into nothing, and all because of a flaw in his code that _Sugar Rush_ recognised and gladly sustained the racer into reset mode that brought on a river of tears and anxious waiting of five days for the racer to see the light of day and a surprise that were his fellow racers from his old game.

Now, after living a year free of the first obnoxious flaw that was a glitch and the horrifying threat of a virus, the racer was living his life to the full in with his friends and twin brothers in _Sugar Rush_.

He, Turbo, was living a Turbo-tastic life! Or is he?


	2. Bruised Meeting

**A/N:**** Well, sorry for the long wait. I plan to get other chapters seen to/over-look them all before I upload the rest. So, for now, here is the next chapter. **

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

Litwak loved his arcade. He loved it and adored all the characters that surrounded him from morning to evening of seven days a week. At times before he opened for the day, he would test out each game, and also think back about those that once stood before the modern games he had today. Thinking if only there was a way to go in to the games system and bring it back to life instead of watching them be wheeled away just an hour ago when the game showed signs of both minor to major errors.

The man would even mourn for those characters that didn't seem to live long. In his mind, once the game was gone, so were the characters. But that was actually the beauty of it. The characters of a dying game always evacuate. It's getting out in time that they must be weary of before the plug is pulled. Sadly, not many make it, and some refuse to leave while some simply can't if they have a glitch in their code. They all fear death for there is no Heaven or Hell for a programmed character, and neither can return to say what awaits the characters when they die. So, they always keep on their toes to know how long they have until their game is pulled from its life line.

The elder man soon slipped on his coat as he made his way out of his arcade. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and locked up the door behind him, and began his trek to his home.

Meanwhile, the characters of the arcade were now settling down after a long day of their work; entertaining the gamers and enduring be it the easy or hard levels that was programmed within them and their world. While many called out to one another to meet up or even congratulating ones anniversary of the day they arrived to Litwak's Arcade, in one game, the lead character was talking to her fellow racers.

"You seemed to be idling around the track, Vanellope." said Taffyta. "Just like the previous Rosters."

"Well, all for good reason really," said Vanellope as she gave herself a stretch once she got out of her cart. "I need to be with Turbo, who is, as I speak, sleeping away again."

"Does he have insomnia or something?" CandleHead asked.

"He probably might." Vanellope shrugged to the girls question. "His brothers haven't said anything about it. But the only way to find out is to get going. So, I shall see you guys later."

Vanellope jumped back into her cart and wasted no time in driving away and making her way upto the castle within the distance.

Within those sacchrine walls, and in a grand guest room, Turbo did lay asleep. But he wasn't the only one. His twin brothers, Jack and Russel were with him at his side and also lay comatose. They appeared to be sleeping well, but one of them not so much for he couldn't stop tossing and turning nor keep from muttering under his breath.

Turbo had lately found getting some sleep even a nap impossible. The racer kept dreaming of the worse outcomes he could have crossed on that day he believed he had made his amendment. Today, when he had in the past almost made it to the exit of Diet Cola mountain, and coming to a grinding halt for he had started scintillating with his glitch, the mountain that began to crumble took Turbo's life; crushed by the boulders and stalactites that had actually in the past froze in mid-air before been replaced once a reset had been made to the structure by Felix.

Turbo shot up-straight, gasping for breath. He was flushed, so much so that he could fill buckets within a split second. He began to tremble as the dream decided to repeat over and over in his mind. "No, no, no!" He exclaimed as he clasped his head into his hands. "Stupid dream!"

"Hm? What's going on?" Russel yawned as he rolled over and creaked open his weary eyes.

"Sorry," Turbo sighed in apology. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok, brother," Jack now spoke up who sat himself up and set a comforting hand on Turbo's shoulder. "Was it the same dream?" the twin then asked.

"Almost," Turbo replied. "Except this time I was crushed within the mountain."

"Horrifying." Russel uttered weakly. "That one has got to be the worst so far."

"Yes, but has yet to score number one first," Turbo groaned as he allowed himself to go flimsy; collapsing back against the marsh-mellow pillow. "Although all of them appear to be at the top of the list right now."

"You'll be fine, Turbo," said Jack as he grasped the racer's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Dreams can't hurt you. We'll find away to ease the harsh memories to be pushed afar so that you can sleep easy."

"I do hope so." Turbo sighed as he slowly pulled his hand free from Jack's own appendage. "Little glitch will be worrying over this if she found out."

"That she is." the trio racers tensed up slightly to the extra voice that echoed the garganguan bedroom. They then looked to their left to see Vanellope standing at the entrance of the bedroom. "Turbo, I can't always avoid my work." Vanellope spoke up as she approached the King size bed.

"I never asked you to dawdle around the track during the Roster, glitch," Turbo sneered. "I don't need your supervision."

"But it appears that I need to be there with you every day," said Vanellope as she pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "And... lying to the racers is becoming difficult now."

"Quit defending me, Vanellope!" Turbo snapped. "I have Jack and Russel. They know me well enough which you can also do in time. But the popularity of you and this game needs seeing to."

"He has a point, Vanellope," Russel spoke up. "He's perfectly healthy, pixel and code. If anything happens we'll get someone to find you be it during gameplay or not."

Vanellope opened her mouth, but no words came out. She decided not to go against the racers words. So, as she remained sat at the edge of the bed, the girl swayed her booted feet idly as she also clasped her hands and twirled her thumbs.

The racers also remained silent. The air was now thick with such tension that seemed impossible to be cut with even the strongest of blades that dicept with one simple cut.

"I'm... sorry for snapping at you, Vanellope," Turbo mumbled, breaking the eerie silence. "but you must do what you're programmed to do; race." the racer then sighed sadly. "The thing I can no longer do by the hands of a gamer."

Vanellope scooted over to the slumped racer and embraced him warmly aswell as tightly. "I'm so sorry, Turbo, but I just want what's best for you."

"As do we." said Russel. "So, how about a race sometime?" the twin suggested.

"Yeah!" Vanellope exclaimed with glee. "I can keep the track free for you guys any time."

The young girl and twin racers eyed Turbo expectantly aswell with hope sparkling in both hazel and luminescent golden eyes. The racer felt rather creeped out by their gazing. "I'll let you know when I'm in the mood for it... Now, quit staring and let me breathe, glitch." Turbo grumbled as he managed to break free from Vanellope's hold.

"About time you agree to something, Turb-y." said Russel as he gave Turbo a nudge at his arm.

"True, but I haven't entirely since I'm not sure when I'll feel like racing." Turbo grunted. "Now, leave me be. Let me sleep. I kept waking up at random times throughout the night." the racer then rolled onto his stomach, planting his face within the depths of the marsh-mellow pillow.

"Do you guys think he might have insomnia, or is it because of these dreams he's been having?" Vanellope whispered in question to the twin racers.

"I heard that." Turbo spoke up before either one of his twin brothers could answer the young girl. "And it's likely to be the dreams. I should be the one to worry about them, not either one of you three. So, let's leave it at that."

"Yeah, ok." Vanellope sighed. "It's getting harder for you to take note of our suggestions that could help you, Turbo."

"Vanellope is right, brother," said Russel. "Why not go outside? You know, to get some fresh air to clear your head." the twin suggested.

"Fine." Turbo grimaced as he climbed over Jack's legs and hopped off the bed. "The things I do to get some peace in this damn game." the racer grumbled as he began to slip his feet through the legs of his red and white jumpsuit.

"Sounds like a trip to Spear Mint fields if you want peace, Turbo." Vanellope chuckled softly as she got to her feet.

"Are you mad? I'll be comatose for a week!" Turbo retorted while yanking the zip of his jumpsuit up to the collar.

"Exactly. We'll have a week of peace and quiet then. It works both ways for us all." Russel cackled as he got out of bed.

"Don't push it, Russel!" Turbo hissed. "I'm only doing this because I don't fancy another day of your nagging. I don't see how you can't understand the word 'No' from time to time."

"Well, mainly because you can't just lay around all day in bed." said Vanellope as she handed Turbo his pearl white helmet with the two emblazoned scarlet T's upon the front and back. "It's not good for you."

"Yes, like you would know, glitch." Turbo tisked as he took his helmet and planted it upon his head.

"Any way, are you sure you don't want to come with me, Ralph and Felix?" Vanellope asked. "You keep hiding away from them."

"All for good reason," Turbo responded while tying up the white laces of his red converse shoes. "And no thanks. I'm sure Jack and Russel will go and Fix-It and Wreck-It will be more pleased to see them rather than me."

"They don't favourite us, Turbo." said Russel. "They just want to catch up on our time of living in other games as well as the station."

"And they always ask why you don't come out for even just one hour." Jack continued.

"I don't feel comfortable going out there ever." Turbo sighed. "I don't need to be surrounded by disgusted looks and have my ears strain to the hateful remarks. Out there I have no freedom to talk nor show myself while here I do. I'm safe here."

"Turbo," Vanellope spoke up softly as she approached the racer to set a hand upon his arm. "You know we won't let anything happen to you out there. Please, come with us for awhile, and if it still bothers you we'll come back. I promise."

Turbo huffed softly a lingering breath before he looked down at the young girl by his side. He began to seethe mentally as he looked into Vanellope's hazel eyes. _'Curse her chibi-self!'_ He exclaimed within his mind. _'How is it that she can still pull one over on me whenever she looks at me like that?!'_ The racer groaned with annoyance before planting the flat of his palm over his luminescent golden eyes.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Turbo snarled lightly. "But only for an hour, got it?"

"Got it, it's a deal!" Vanellope exclaimed with glee before she bounced away on her feet with excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Russel asked aloud. "Let's get to station. Ralph and Felix may already be there."

"Ok, ok!" Turbo groaned to his brother's growing excitement. "Calm down. It's just an outing to a saloon game."

Jack, Russel and Vanellope chuckled softly as they, with a reluctant to follow Turbo sauntering behind them, eventually made their way to the exit of _Sugar Rush_. While the twins and young girl chatted away as they ambled on down the extension cord, Turbo could not help but feel continuous waves of anxiety crawl upon along his spine as the group neared the entrance to Game Central Station.

"Come on, Turbo!" Vanellope called out to the dawdling racer. "The quicker you are, the better."

Turbo tutted to himself as he added a tad amount of speed in his stride. "Foolish glitch." He snarled lightly under his breath as he continued to follow on after his twin brothers and young girl. As much as he wanted to get this ridiculous outing over and done with, Turbo still feared the worse that could happen. Just the thought of it brought on more nervous trembling within his code.

Unfortunately, as they all set foot out of _Sugar Rush_'s extension cord, Turbo now knew there was no going back. He couldn't risk having any of the characters notice him coming out of the game he once threatened. Even if news did spread to his scheme to be in disguise of an avatar to live in what he was once programmed to do when he had a cabinet to call his home.

_'Everyone knows,'_ Turbo sighed as he raised his head up to see most of the characters of the arcade glare at him. The ones with disgust planted upon their faces kept on walking so they needn't look at the skeletal featured racer while the rest either muttered to any other they were accompanied with or hurried off away before Turbo could see who it was. _'And those that don't shall spread the word like wildfire that I still exist.' _

"Hello, everyone!" a familiar cheerful voice called out amongst the crowd of threats, gossip and above all, the brawny heroes and villains who looked eager to attack Turbo. The racer didn't at all feel better to see Felix and Ralph part the sea of shock and horror. "Oh! You're joining us too, Turbo? The more the merrier." the handyman said with glee.

"Possibly... When we high-tail it out of the station." Turbo muttered as he eyed the growing crowd that Ralph had to glower and clench his fists in a threatening manner for them not to make an approach or say a single word.

Felix took a quick glance over his shoulder to see Ralph still taking the role as a guard. "Good point." the handyman mumbled before turning his gaze back to Turbo, the twins and Vanellope. "Why don't we all make our way to _Tapper_'s, then? Ralph will follow us." Felix suggested.

"Good idea." said Russel.

"Let's get going then." Jack advised as he, along with Russel and Vanellope sticking close by the racer began their trek to the extension cord of _Tapper_'s.

"Wait. Are you serious right now?" Turbo exclaimed with bemusement. "We're asking for it if we go in there."

"You'll be fine, Turbo." said Felix, reassuringly. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"That's easy said than done, Fix-It." Turbo sneered lightly under his breath. "You didn't nor still have almost the entire arcade give you fatal eyes and crude whispering that were greatly audible."

"Come on, Turbo," Ralph sighed deeply who now appeared behind the group. "You'll be safe in Tapper's, especially when we're together in a group. No-one will dare go up against us."

"You sure your desire to be a hero hasn't crawled back into your code, Wreck-It?" Turbo leered at the wrecker.

"I'm actually trying to keep things peaceful." Ralph responded as calmly as he could for his patience was already being pushed. "So, in we go, have a drink or two and see how it goes."

Turbo still didn't like that idea, but deep down he knew he couldn't remain within Sugar Rush forever. He knew that eventually he had to leave the game from time to time. Nevertheless, he was doing this for the young munchkin who was now looking up at him hopefully.

The racer took in a deep breath, and exhaled a rather shaky breath. He was becoming nervous again. He didn't want to enter the saloon, but his legs took control and dragged him into the game. His twin brothers along with Vanellope, Felix and Ralph followed on closely behind the racer.

As the group entered, Tapper the Barman looked up from wiping a bar vigorously. "Oh, good evening everyone." Tapper greeted. He was about to continue on when he felt his jaw drop when his eyes crossed ways to see Turbo was in his game. "Turbo? Goodness! I thought these lot were joking but now, well, here's the proof that you are alive."

"Heh. Yeah, I suppose so." Turbo grunted as he rolled his shoulders into a shrug. "I'm only here because I've been nagged at tirelessly by the dynamic duo and the munchkin girl." the racer spoke on as he seated himself at the bar.

"You're here to socialize with us," said Vanellope as she jumped up on to the barstool by Turbo's left side. "And hopefully others, too."

"That isn't going to happen at all, glitch." Turbo hissed, proping an elbow on the bar and resting his chin on an open palm. "No-one here wants to talk to me. Look at me, ever. And I don't blame them nor care."

"Now Turbo, don't worry about what they think." said Tapper who had during the conversation of the racer and young girl conjured up six glasses of root beer for the group returned to the bar. "I've heard plenty of things about you, but I'm not here to judge anyone of this arcade, but to serve them and let them drown out their troubles and simply be here for a chat."

"You do it well, Tapper." Turbo muttered, rolling his eyes and allowing his free hand to trace the ear-shaped handle of the root beer filled pint glass. "I only hope you can keep those that fancy on forcing me to shed my blood or very well gaze in awe at me lying unconscious in the said pool of bodily fluid at bay."

"That'll never happen, Turbo." said Ralph before taking a whisk of his root beer.

"Yeah, and besides, if it ever came to that, Tapper will bar them and even tell Surge Protector to keep them out." Russel spoke on.

Turbo hummed in reply and raised the glass to his lips to take a quick sip of his beverage. "Will you, Tapper?" the racer asked.

"If it comes to that, yes." Tapper answered. "I don't fancy putting up with continuous aggressive patrons. Barring them for a few days can be of help, but forever can be just as easier depending on the circumstances."

"Well, if we just keep it civil, and don't pay them any attention, we'll be fine." said the Felix.

The racer, twins, young girl and wrecker couldn't agree more to the handyman's words. And to be in that adherence, the group began to natter away. The main subject was about what the twins had done during their time of being homeless.

Turbo had heard it all, but he didn't mind hearing the topic be repeated once more. But as they went on, the conversation began to drone on through the racers hearing. He self-consciously traced a finger along the counter top as he stared on with a blank expression at another group that sat at the farthest bar of the saloon. He noticed that they often sent him cold and lethal looks his way, but he knew not to do otherwise than to gaze them out.

The silent racer finished off his root beer and set his glass aside. He then took one glance at his twin brothers who were still droning away about their time of settling temporarily in one game after another. Turbo then sighed deeply as he set his sombre gaze upon the other group of characters further away. One of which who looked to be dressed in racing gear and also seemed a tad on edge as their voice continuously changed from forlornnes to intense animosity with words that made heads turn.

Turbo squinted his vibrant eyes and strained his hearing to try and apprehend what was being said from within the group.

"... If I ever found him back then I would see to running him down with my beloved car!" the supposed racer dressed character hissed.

"Easy Flash," one sprite of Tapper's hushed the racer. "You don't want kicking out again."

"I don't care." the racer Flash snarled lightly under his breath. "I'm the only survivor from my game. After only been played for a few hours of our first day back in 1987, and to be homeless for twenty-seven years, I'll never forgive him. It will never bring the others back. But if that... _Turbo_ was still alive, I'd avenge the others of my game."

Turbo felt his blood run cold to the racers words._ 'What? A survivor from_ Road Blasters_?!'_ Turbo now tensed up as he glared coldly at the racer who now seemed to be on the befuddled side. Turbo grinned toothily._ 'Heh. If he's off his head, then that will make it easier for me to get my last bit of revenge over with.'_

Turbo watched the racer who swayed slightly as he walked. One of the sprites of _Tapper_'s helped the racer by guiding him slowly to the exit of the game. Turbo awaited for the right moment to arrive. He continued to follow the intoxicated racer with his lustrous eyes.

"I'll one day have... have my revenge!" Flash slurred as he nearly collapsed to the floor if it weren't for the sprite to catch him and have him back on his weak feet.

"Come on, Flash, let's get you to Zangief. He'll be waiting to take you back to stay in _Street Fighter II_." said the sprite who slowly toured the racer to the exit which was just facing the backs of the group Turbo was with.

Flash halted before the saloon doors of the exit then turned to face the patrons sat at the few bars of _Tapper_'s. "You all hear me! I'll be back in action soon!" The racer slurred once more loudly.

"Come on, Flash, you've announced yourself enough." the sprite now said sternly as he tugged at the racers arm.

"Fine! I'm - !" Flash then fell silent as he caught sight of a scarlet T that was emblazoned on the back of a pearl white helmet. His eyes widened as familiarity struck him. Even more so when the one who wore the said headwear turned round.

"You! Turbo!" Flash barked fiercely.

The said racer glared at Flash coldly as he got to his feet. "Hello, "survivor"," Turbo hissed as he slowly sauntered up to Flash. "That's funny, because all of my fellow characters survived and you're the only fortunate one of your own. What a laugh."

Flash snarled loudly as he lunged for Turbo, but his bucking knees sent him collapsing at Turbo's feet which he had managed to grab a hold of before Turbo could move aside. Flash immediately tried to pull the racer down to the ground.

Turbo tried to pry his feet free from Flash. "Get off me, you moron!"

Jack and Russel got to their feet and made a grab for Flash, trying to force him to let go of their brother. But Flash refused to be refrained of his actions. He managed to shove the twins aside so that he could pull Turbo down to the ground who dropped on to his bottom roughly.

Flash gave Turbo's right foot an agonizing twist at the ankle before throwing a clenched fist down onto the racers shin. Turbo yelped to the affliction at his structure. Sadly, before he could recover or receive a helping hand from his brothers or the others of the group, Flash pushed himself up to throw another clenched fist at Turbo's left eye. The racer winced as he clasped his hands over his stricken ocular.

"If I... ever s - s - see you again, Turbo," Flash stuttered as he now pushed himself up onto his feet. "I'll kill you!"

"You won't, Flash," Tapper spoke aloud as he approached the tipsy racer. "You're barred. Now, get out."

"I'll get him out, Tapper." said the sprite who now grabbed Flash roughly by his underarms and dragged him along the floor at his heels.

Jack and Russel, along with Vanellope and Felix, knelt down to Turbo who moaned softly to the pain that swam around his right foot and leg and head. "Come on, Turbo, let's get you back home." said Felix.

Russel pulled his brother up slowly to his feet only to suddenly catch him in his arms for Turbo cringed to the horrid sensation that coursed up his leg that almost sent him back down to the floor.

"Please, give... give me your shoulder, Russel," Turbo hissed under his breath. "You too, Jack."

As both twins helped Turbo, Vanellope, Ralph and Felix could only shake their heads with disbelief and sigh with disappointment towards the outcome. Despite being rather cross with the racer antagonising Flash, they were once again concerned about Turbo as they watched him be supported by his twin brothers as he limped out of the saloon.

The long trek remained as a shamble for Turbo. His head was pounding and his right foot and leg throbbed as he ambled on. Even the support from his twin brothers began to diminish.

Ralph, who was leading the way with Felix and Vanellope close behind kept on glancing over his broad shoulders at the _Turbo-Time_ racers who were understandably quite afar from the group while the young girl and handyman were almost at his heels.

"Why did this have to happen?" Vanellope questioned the silence.

"It's not your fault, Vanellope," Felix, who was at the young girls side, responded to her question. "None of us knew there was a survivor from Road Blasters."

"Then why do I feel guilty about all of this?" Vanellope asked the handyman.

"Because you didn't expect the worse," Ralph replied, not looking nor halting in his tracks to face the young girl. "So, you're just in a mixture of emotions on how you should feel."

"I don't even know what this other feeling is that's joining the guilt," Vanellope muttered as she laid a stubby hand upon her heart. "But I don't like it... I don't know what to do or think of for the best."

"Just focus on what we're doing." Felix advised the young girl. "Only think of the present, not the past, and decide about what is best to see the future you would like."

Vanellope looked at Felix, smiling weakly before peeking a look over her shoulder at the racers. As she did, she noticed something seemed off about Turbo. The young girl decided not to dwell on it for she knew the twins would alert her if something wasn't right.

However, after that split second when she focused her gaze back to the path that now sloped into the rainbow hill road that led down near the Royal Raceway in the distance, there was a sudden yell that made her glitch out of shock.

"Turbo!" the unison cry of the twins made Vanellope spin round on her toes and dash over to the racers. The said named racer had collapsed flat on his stomach and wasn't responding to his twin brother's efforts of receiving a response.

"What's wrong with him?!" Vanellope cried out frightfully fiercely, causing the twins to cringe in fear.

"He... He just said that he felt light-headed." Jack stammered.

"And before we could call you out that we hoped for him to have a rest stop, he just went slack, and now, he's out cold." Russel finished, as he planted a hand upon Turbo's forehead.

Vanellope sighed deeply. Her hazel eyes wroth around in thought as she scanned the unconscious racer over. "Ralph, can you carry him?" the young girl asked the wrecker.

"As reluctant as I am with how he's behaved, very well then. Anything for a hopeful quiet life." Ralph murmured as he began his attempt to pick up the unconscious Turbo into his muscular arms.

Jack and Russel got to their feet and followed on after Ralph, side by side, continuously glancing at Turbo's limp form in the wrecker's arm while Vanellope caught up with Felix who now led the way to the castle within the distance.

In time, the group were soon trudging down the many corridors. For the handyman, wrecker and young girl, it was a time of Deja Vu when Turbo had succumbed to his reset mode. While for Jack and Russel, it was another time to worry for their brother despite him only receiving minor injuries that could be seen to easily.

Felix had volunteered to retrieve the well needed medical equipment for the unconscious racer while Ralph had laid Turbo atop of the rice-paper sheets of the sponge cake vanilla bed. Vanellope began to gently tug off the pearl white helmet while Jack and Russel individually untied the racers converse shoes.

As the handyman returned with an ice-pack and roll of bandage, Turbo moaned softly as he began to regain consciousness. Vanellope grasped a soft hold of Turbo's hand.

"Take it steady, Turbo," Vanellope whispered to the stirring racer. "I know you're quite fast in waking up, but you need to keep still for abit."

"F - Fair enough." Turbo groaned. "I'll just try to make myself pass out so I won't be a bother."

"Don't be daft, Turbo," Felix spoke up as he approached the racer. "I'll need you awake to make sure I'm seeing to the right spots. First, open your eyes, please. You'll need to hold this ice-pack upon that shiner of yours to keep it from swelling."

Turbo sighed as he slowly fluttered open his golden eyes. The left eyelid opened only halfway what with the bruising starting to engulf the area, tinting the dark circled eyes a much darker contrast. He then looked at Felix who raised the ice-pack to the racer. Turbo took the pack and placed it over his left eye.

"Now, can you tell me how painful your right leg and foot is?" Felix asked. "I may be able to use my hammer."

"Well... Flash did twist my ankle and he punched my shin," Turbo muttered. "I mark both of them about seven out of ten. So, can you fix me up?"

"Can do," Felix said with a warm smile as he whisked out his golden hammer from its pouch of his tool belt. "Hold very still, now." He then lowered the hammer close to Turbo's right shin and gave it a gentle tap. A 8-bit styled ding echoed softly, and again when it came in contact with the racers ankle.

"Thanks, Fix-It." Turbo whispered.

"Does it feel better?" Felix asked. "Can you move it easily?"

Turbo sighed softly before he attempted to move his structure by raising his leg and giving a quick flex of his toes. Lucky enough for the racer, he could move both leg and foot with no trouble or receive a touch of pain at all. "It's fine. Thanks once again, Fix-It."

"No problem, Turbo." Felix smiled once again as he set hammer away in its pouch. "Do you need anything else since you won't be needing the bandage?" the handyman then asked.

"No, I'm fine," Turbo replied, "At least I will be in due time."

_Knock, knock_, a double hard tap thudded at the door. Everyone eyed the door with concern and wonder.

"It could be Sour Bill," Vanellope uttered. "Come in!" She then called out.

The ginger-bread doors opened to reveal it was Sergeant Calhoun. "I thought I could smell trouble as I trekked down the corridors of this saccharine castle."

"Hello, my dear!" Felix greeted his wife with glee. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was no longer needed back home," Calhoun began as she marched up to the group around Turbo's bedside, "So, I thought I'd drop by at _Tapper_'s, but he told me you left after having a scrap with some intoxicated racer."

"That would be correct." Turbo uttered.

Calhoun glanced at Turbo, not looking at all surprised that the racer was bed bound. "So, they fought you? What ever did you do now, little man?" the Sergeant asked.

Turbo opened his mouth to speak, but no words flowed out. He then looked at his twin brothers for support.

"He... didn't really do anything," Jack spoke up. "That racer was Flash. Apparently, he survived from having his game unplugged."

"And what game was that?" Calhoun asked.

"It was _Road Blasters_." Russel replied. "Flash was drunk and he didn't recognise Turbo until he was escorted away by a sprite of Tapper's. Turbo did mock Flash that we all survived while the others of Road Blasters didn't. Therefore it lead to Flash to attack Turbo. We tried to stop him, but Flash stopped attacking after he punched Turbo at his eye."

"I see." Calhoun uttered softly.

"Yeah," Turbo mumbled, "All upon me. That's how it's suppose to be, I guess."

"Don't be stupid, Turbo," said Vanellope, "You've been fine throughout the previous year. Today was just a... Well, it was - "

"Fate." Turbo interrupted. "And don't correct me. I was fated for a bruising by one who did ever survive I put on Deaths list."

"Ok. Enough of the pity talk." Ralph spoke up. "We should all just be thankful nothing else happened that could have escalated from minor to major."

"Ralph has a good point," said Vanellope. "I'm more thankful that you..." She turned to jab a pointing finger close to Turbo's nose. "... didn't attack first or even try to hit Flash."

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't at all tempted to fight back?" Turbo asked.

"Not even for a second." Vanellope replied, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Good, because it's an utter lie." Turbo spoke up before removing the ice-pack from his eye. "It takes years for someone to trust me that well."

"Don't worry about that stuff now, Turbo." said Jack who gave a comforting pat atop of Turbo's arm.

The racer looked down at Vanellope and smiled weakly at the young girl. "Any way, since the Arcade is closed, I think I'd like to call it early."

"I think I need another drink from _Tapper_'s." Ralph murmured as he turned on his heels. "Anyone else?" He asked aloud as he slowly strode along to the ginger-bread doors.

"Well, I'm sure Turbo is in safe hands," said Felix as he looked at the said racer and his twin brothers and Vanellope sat around the invalid.

"I'll be fine, Fix-It," said Turbo, "I'll only be pestered by these lot, but it's better than been bloodied and bruised."

"Are you and the Sergeant coming, Felix?" Ralph called out as he opened the door as carefully as he could with his boulder sized hands.

"We'll see you tomorrow after work then." said the Sergeant as she coaxed her petit husband away. "Come on, hun, the little man is fine with his brothers and Vanellope."

Felix knew she was right. So, no longer keeping his wife and Ralph waiting, he tagged along by the side of Calhoun.

"Well, I think I'll go see what the others are doing for the day." said Vanellope as she got to her feet. "I'll leave you guys be until then."

"Sure thing, glitch." said Turbo. "Have fun."

Vanellope giggled to Turbo's obvious sarcasm that was uttered from his words. "The same to you, Turbo. I'm sure Jack and Russel will be easy on you since you've been hurt, right guys?" the young girl asked the twins as she smirked mischievously at them.

The twins chuckled as they nodded their heads lightly before gazing down at their brother who could have sworn he felt a shiver run down his spine that told him to be on high alert.

"Oh, no! We'll take good care of him." said Russel.

"That we will." Jack said with correspondence.

Vanellope chuckled softly as she closed the door behind her, leaving Turbo to stare with rising panic at his brothers who crawled up closer to the racer.

"Don't try anything, guys," Turbo said sternly. "Fix-It didn't get rid of this headache I have, and I don't want it to escalate."

"Don't worry, Turbo," Jack chuckled as he gave his brother a comforting pat atop of his right knee. "We won't do anything today since you've had a right bruising."

"Yeah. Instead, we'll look after you." said Russel. "For starters, do you need more ice for your eye?" He then asked.

"No, it's ok," Turbo replied. "Besides the headache, and that Fix-It's hammer can only help alittle, it hasn't really helped my leg which is still sore."

"Does it just hurt at the shin?" Jack asked as he set a hand upon Turbo's right leg, giving it a light squeeze.

"Ahh!" Turbo hissed softly. "Yeah, it does hurt there and at my foot." the racer then groaned as he allowed himself to sink deeper upon both the sponge-cake mattress and marsh-mellow pillow.

"Comfy enough?" Russel asked.

"Why do you ask?" Turbo quizzed back.

"Because we're going to help you," Jack replied as he shuffled back to take hold of Turbo's right foot. "And _you_ will let us."

"That you will, Turb-y," Russel spoke up before Turbo could object to his brother. "And if you want to sleep, this will help you get the rest you want." the twin concluded as he set his hands around Turbo's leg.

Turbo stared coldly at his twin brothers, and sighed softly. "If... if I let you do this, will you kindly leave me be if I happen to drift off?"

"We promise." Jack and Russel said in unison.

"So, just relax, don't tense up or else this won't be as effective." said Jack as he took hold of his brother's foot.

Turbo grimaced lightly, but he knew he had no other choice for if he wanted his brothers to go at least gentle on him and allow him any peace, he has to let them do as they please. So, double checking he was comfortable enough, the racer now stared up at the decorative ceiling as Jack and Russel attended to his foot and leg by gently massaging the area.

Turbo tried to conceal a couple of moans here and there whenever Jack and Russel had hit a certain spot of tension, working out the kinks._ 'They're exceptionally good.'_ Turbo thought to himself as he allowed his now heavy eyes to close. _'May aswell try to drop off so that they'll leave me be for the day.' _

And that is just what Turbo allowed himself to do; drifting off to that tranquil place named sleep.

* * *

**Oh, and before you mention, after double checking things over, it turns out a _Road Blaster_ racer was in the background during the film, so I decided to use them. Go look on the Disney Wikia, that'll tell you.**


End file.
